Dokter Gigi
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Dipagi hari yang cerah sebuah insiden terjadi, dan mengharuskan Giotto mengerti resiko dari memakan kue-kue kesukaannya. Dan sekarang dia harus menanggung resiko itu dan pergi kedoter gigi, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita dari Lampo. Bagaimanakah nasib Giotto ditempat dokter gigi? Penasaran baca aja.


**Summary **: Dipagi hari yang cerah sebuah insiden terjadi, dan mengharuskan Giotto mengerti resiko dari memakan kue-kue kesukaannya. Dan sekarang dia harus menanggung resiko itu dan pergi kedoter gigi, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita dari Lampo. Bagaimanakah nasib Giotto ditempat dokter gigi? Penasaran baca aja.

**Disclaimer **: KHR bukan punya saya

**Warning **: Humor ngaco...pikiran ngak masuk akal, peralatan dokter gigi, dan hal tidak waras lainnya

**Dokter Gigi**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah di Vongola HQ, matahari bersinar dengan indah, burung bercicit dengan merdunya, Giotto dengan tumpukkan paperwork didepannya dan juga sebuah kue yang berada disampingnya yang saat ini tengah dimakan olehnya.

Dia hanya terseyum, mengigat betapa susahnya dia memohon kepada G agar memberikannya kue dengan ancaman dia tidak akan mengerjakan paperworknya, dan syukurlah itu berhasil. Giotto nampak mengambil sebatang lainnya dan mengigitnya, sebelum tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi batu dan kue tersebut keluar kembali.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Dengan teriakkan tersebut, Lampo yang tertidur nampak langsung bangun dan melompat sembari berteriak. Deamon dan Alaude yang bertarung nampak menghantamkan serangan mereka kedinding dan sangat jauh sekali dari sasaran. Asari yang tengah minum teh dengan tenang nampak menyembur dan menumpahkan tehnya karena terkejut. Knuckle yang berdoa nampak, tanpa sengaja mengumpat. Dan G, yang tengah mengerjakan paperworknya tanpa sengaja mencoret garis panjang dipaperworknya. Semuanya berlari kearah Giotto, dan G yang pertama kali tiba disusul oleh yang lainnya.

"Giotto kau tak apa-apa?!" Tanya/teriak mereka semua dan melirik kearah Giotto yang nampak memegang pipinya sembari berliangan air mata.

"Oy, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya G.

"G. Gigiku." Ucap Giotto sembari berliangan air mata.

"Ada apa dengan gigimu?" Tanya G.

"Ah, jangan bilang jika gigimu sakit Giotto." Ucap Lampo dan Giotto mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Giotto?" Tanya G.

"Karena terlalu banyak makan manisan sepertinya gigi Giotto berlubang." Ucap Lampo.

"Me-memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Giotto bingung dan dia sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin mengetahui yang akan terjadi.

"Gigimu akan ditambal." Ucap Lampo dengan dramastis.

"Maa, maa, apa masalahnya dengan menambal gigi?" Tanya Asari.

"Sangat mengerikan sekali Asari." Ucap Lampo "Pertama-tama, kau akan memasuki sebuah ruangan, sendiri dengan dokter gigi. Kemudian, kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dokter gigi tersebut untuk menyembuhkan gigimu, lalu saat tiba waktu membersihkan, gigi yang berlubang akan dibor." Mendengar ini Giotto, G dan juga Knuckle serta Asari melebarkan matanya sedangkan Daemon hanya bernufufu dan Alaude, hanya menjadi Alaude.

"Ka-kau bercanda bukan?" Tanya Giotto dan Lampo menggeleng.

"Bukan itu saja, tapi jika parah, gigimu akan menjalankan perawatan, apalagi jika ini bukan pertama kalinya gigimu sakit Primo. Yang mengerikan, kau bisa menjalankan proses pemulihan akar, nanti jarum-jarum akan ditusukkan kegigimu, dan dokter akan membor gigimu lebih banyak dan akan mengoreknya keluar menggunakan-."

THUD

Akhirnya Giotto pingsan.

"Hn. Dia pingsan." Ucap Alaude.

"Giotto!" Seru G dan yang lainnya lalu mendekat kearah Primo.

**/**

"Giotto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Knuckle dan terlihat Giotto membuka matanya lalu menatap sekeliling, disana terdapat semua guardiansnya, kecuali Daemon dan juga Alaude.

"G..Knuckle...Asari...Lampo...aku tidak ingin kedokter gigi!" Seru Giotto sembari bercucuran air mata.

"Jadi kau ingin hidup tersiksa Giotto?" Tanya G.

"Tapi, kau dengar sendiri perkataan Lampo!" Seru Giotto.

"Lagi pula, semua ini hanya untuk satu hari saja Giotto." Ucap Asari.

"Siapa bilang." Ucap Lampo dan semua menatap kearahnya "Prosesnya bisa berkali-kali loh, bukan cuman sekali aja." Ucap Lampo.

THUD

Lagi-lagi Giotto pingsan.

**/**

Akhirnya, oh akhirnya, Giotto masih tetap tidak ingin pergi kedokter gigi dan menjalankan hari-harinya dengan giginya yang terasa sakit. Lampo hanya menghela nafas setiap melihat Giotto menahan sakit saat makan. G mengerutu dan selalu membahas agar Giotto pergi kedokter gigi. Asari dan Knuckle mencoba membujuk Giotto agar tidak takut. Daemon dan Alaude? Keduanya tengah menghancurkan separuh halaman Vongola HQ. Dan membuat Giotto yang tengah terserang penyakit yang bisa membangkitkan amarah, mengumpat dan meneriaki keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya, Giotto tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit itu lagi.

"Sudah cukup! G! Antarkan aku ke dokter gigi! Masa bodoh dengan konsekuensinya! Yang jelas ini sangat menyiksa!" Ucap/teriak Giotto. Pokoknya dia sudah tidak peduli, masa bodoh giginya mau dibor dan dipasangkan jarum bahkan diflame, yang penting sakit ini hilang. G sebagai sahabat dan tangan kanan yang baikpun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Alaude untuk mencarikan klinik dokter gigi untukmu." Ucap G dan Giotto hanya bisa tertunduk lesuh.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat. Sangat berat. Dan dia berharap bisa selamat.

**/**

Sementara itu Giotto hanya bisa menatap horror kepintu yang berada didepannya. Diapun menarik nafas dengan pelan mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan nampak bergetar. G memukul belakangnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu Giotto!" Ucap G.

"Kau begitu takut sekali." Ucap Lampo yang nampak duduk bosan dikursi sembari berbaring "Tenanglah, semakin cepat kau melaluinya semakin cepat selesai." Ucap Lampo dan Giotto mengangguk.

"Semakin cepat mulai, semakin cepat selesai. Semakin cepat mulai, semakin cepat pula penderitaanku." Guman Giotto dibagian akhirnya dan kembali mendapat pukul dikepala dari G.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap G.

"Hehehehe, G. Gigiku sudah ngak sakit lagi. Kita kembali yok." Ucap Giotto nampak dengan senyum berseri-seri dan G hanya menatapnya.

"Tidak." Ucap G singkat, jelas dan padat. Yang membuat Giotto frustasi dan ingin terjun bebas dari atas jurang.

"Tapi G kau, bukan kau yang merasakannya!" Ucap Giotto.

"Makannya jangan terlalu banyak makan manisan!" Ucap G.

"Kau yang membelikannya, seharusnya kau bisa melarangku!" Ucap Giotto.

"Kau yang memaksaku." Ucap G dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

"Yarre, yarre, kalian berdua berisik, Ore-sama mau tidur." Ucap Lampo dan G memukul kepala Lampo "AW! Kenapa kau melakukan itu kepada Ore-sama?!" Baru saja G akan membalas pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang dokter, perempuan berambut biru dengan mata berwarna ungu.

"Baiklah, Giotto, silahkan masuk kedalam." Ucap dokter tersebut dan Giotto menelan ludahnya sebelum masuk kedalam.

"Oy, apa yang kaukatakan itu benar?" Tanya G.

"Ore-sama tidak mengerti yang kau tanyakan." Ucap Lampo dan G menghajar kepalanya Lampo, lagi.

"Maksudku tentang proses gigi itu. Bagiamana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Giotto?" Tanya G.

"Tenang saja, rasanya tidak akan sakit." Ucap Lampo dan dia lanjut sebelum G membuka mulutnya "Ore-sama pernah melakukannya, hanya dibor kecil untuk membersihkan kotoran dan kuman, lalu ditambal. Jika parah, dokter akan mengecek akar gigi dan melihat apakah bisa melakukan perawatan dan pada akhirnya diakan melebarkan sedikit untuk membunuh saraf gigi berlubang tersebut dan menambalnya. Jika tidak mau perawatan dan juga cukup parah, dia bisa mencabut giginya."

"..." G hanya menatapnya dan mengedipkan matanya, Lampo menatap heran.

"Kenapa kau melirik Ore-sama dengan pandangan itu?" Tanya Lampo.

"Itu tidak terdengar menyakitkan." Ucap G.

"Ore-sama bilang menakutkan, bukan menyakitkan, tergantung jika Primo maunya pas rasa sakit atau ngak. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Lampo dan G menghantam kepala Lampo lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang! Dan aku tidak bodoh!" Ucap G masih menghajar Lampo.

**/**

Sementara keduanya nampak berdebat Giotto menghadapi kematian didalam sana. Dia melihat perlatan didalam, seperti peralatan menyiksa. Sepertinya dia lebih memilih untuk mundur sekarang. Tapi dengan kedua guardiannya diluar dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Baiklah, Giotto. Silahkan duduk dikursi ini." Ucap sang dokter. Giotto menatap kearah kursi tersebut seolah kursi itu adalah kursi kematian, yang akan merengut nyawa dalam proses ini. Tapi memberanikan diripun dia duduk dikursi tersebut "Baiklah, buka mulutmu." Ucap sang dokter.

_"Sudah dimulai!" _Batin Giotto sembari berlinangan air mata didalam akan tetapi stay cool diluar dan membuka mulutnya. Dokter tersebut nampak memeriksa giginya _"Kalau dia macam-macam, aku tinggal mengigit jarinya, muahahahahahahaha!" _Batin Giotto.

"Hmm, sejak kapan sakitnya mulai?" Tanya sang dokter yang nampak selesai melihat lubang di gigi Giotto.

"Uh...satu bulan lalu." Ucap Giotto.

"Dan baru ambil tindakan sekarang?" Tanya sang dokter dan Giotto mengangguk "Pantas saja, sudah cukup parah, harus dilakukan perbaikan akar." Ucap sang dokter dan Giotto menjadi pucat pasi "Baiklah, kita akan memotretnya, mari ikuti saya." Ucapnya.

_"Selamat tinggal dunia! Aku mencintaimu!" _Batin Giotto mengikuti dokter tersebut.

Giotto sampai kesebuah ruangan yang nampak sangat indah, rapi dan bersih lalu dokter itu meletakkan tempat duduk disamping, sesuatu yang mirip dengan lampu mejar yang tinggi. Giotto duduk disana dan karena saya bukan ahlinya dokter gigi mari kita lihat keadaan G dan juga Lampo diluar.

**/**

Setelah selesai mengambil foto dokter menjelaskan bahwa gigi berlubangnya bisa melakukan perawatan akar. Dan disinilah Primo, kembali duduk dikursi kematian dan menatap horror kearah jarum-jarum yang berada didepannya. Segera dia membuat perpishan didalam hatinya.

_"G. Kau adalah teman yang perhatian. Kau sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. Tapi sayang, saudaraku mengirimku keneraka ini! Pokoknya kita putus! Lo gue end!"_

_"Asari. Kau tau, jika aku diberikan kesempatan aku akan memintamu memainkan musik dari serulingmu. Kuharap kau membuat mansion tetap ceriah ya. Walaupun kau membuatku menghadapi maut disini."_

_"Knuckle. Kau baik hati sekali, kau dan juga Asari, membantu G untuk membawaku ketempat ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, lindungilah yang lainnya ya. Jangan seperti kau tidak melindungiku saat ini."_

_"Lampo. Kau terkutuk! Gara-gara informasimulah aku jadi seperti ini! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, jangan buat kekacauan dimansion ya. Atau aku akan menghantuimu!"_

_"Daemon. Tolong jangan buat usil ke yang lainnya ya. Dan jangan menyiksa Lampo, well kau boleh menyiksanya asalkan jangan lama-lama. Kalau kau bisa, siksa juga dokter ini jika nyawaku menghilang."_

_"Alaude. Aku tidak tau harus katakan apa padamu. Well, kau menakutkan, mengintimidasi, selalu membuatku gugup jika kau menatapku dengan tatapan dinginmu yang seperti ingin membunuhku. Ehem, yang kuharapkan darimu, tolong jagalah Vongola oke, dan tolong, jangan terlalu banyak menyakiti yang lainnya."_

Dokter gigi tersebut mengangkat sebuah benda mirip obor hanya saja berjarum kecil dan Giotto kembali menatap horror saat depanan obor itu dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Stop!" Seru Giotto dan dokter tersebut berhenti lalu menjauhkan obornya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Dokter itu.

"Aku perlu persiapan batin." Ucap Giotto "Agar tak terjadi apa-apa.."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, kalau kau mau kita bisa melakukan cara lainnya jika kau mau." Ucap sang dokter.

"Cara apa?" Tanya Giotto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dengan hipnotis!" Ucap sang dokter misterius yang membuat Giotto sweetdrop.

_"Bahaya, bisa-bisa nanti nih dokter kayak orang difilem yang sering Deamon nonton. Pertama gue di hipnotis lalu semua guardians gue dipanggil disini, dan gue disuruh menjawab pertanyaan. Bisa-bisa ketahuan gue pernah mandi pake ember ditemanin bebek diluar." _Batin Giotto "Ngak deh dok, ngak usah, cara ini aja dah."

"Yaudah, cuman usulin aja. Nah mari kita lakukan." Entah kenapa kata melakukan terdengar seperti kata cabut nyawanya ditelinga Giotto "Ayo buka mulutnya." Ucap dokter dan Giotto menggeleng "Ayo buka." Ucapnya lagi dan Giotto menggeleng "Kamu itu gimana sih, mau sembuh apa ngak?"

"Tapi dok..." Ucap Giotto dan dokter tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yaudah, kamu tutup mata aja dan buka mulutmu, jangan dilihat oke, oh satu lagi, jangan gerakkan lidahmu, nanti kenak loh." Ucap dokter dan Giotto mengangguk lalu menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya dan dokter itu mulai melakukan perkerjaannya.

_"Hmm, ngak ada rasa sakit, cumannya ada rasa ngilu aja." _Batin Giotto.

"Nah, Giotto silahkan kumur dulu." Ucap sang dokter.

_"Entah mengapa aku merasa jadi anak kecil deh." _Giotto mengikuti intruksi dokter.

"Nah, tutup matamu dan jangan ngintip ya." Ucap dokter dan Giotto mengikutinya, merasa penasaran Giotto membuka mata kirinya dan melihat dokter membawa jarum yang ingin memasukkan kemulutnya.

"TUNGGU! BERHENTI! STOP DOK!" Seru Giotto dan dokter tersebut berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi." Ucap sang dokter.

"Dokter mau apain gigi saya dengan jarum itu?" Tanya Giotto sembari menatap horror.

"Mau dimasukkan kedalam gigilah." Ucap sang dokter.

"Memangnya apa fungsinya?" Tanya Giotto.

"Fungsinya untuk..tunggu, kenapa kayak wawancara ya? Sudahlah, pokoknya tutup matanya dan biarkan dokter berkerja. Ingat ya, jangan ditutup dulu mulutnya dan tunggu aba-aba saya." Ucap dokter dan Giotto mengangguk "Kalau bisa pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan agar rileks oke." Lanjutnya dan Giotto kembali mengangguk lalu menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya, mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang...cukup menyenangkan, sepertinya.

_Giotto Dream Land~_

_"Ukh...aku ada dimana?" Batin Giotto lalu menengok kedepan dan melihat beberapa orang berbaju hitam, yang tengah berdiri didepan sebuah makam. Merasa penasaran Giotto mendekat "Ano, apa ada yang tau dimana ak- G?" Tanya Giotto begitu melihat G yang nampak sedikit terisak._

_"G. Kau harus sabar ya. Primo pasti akan sedih." Ucap Asari dengan genangan air mata._

_"Apa yang kau katakan Asari?" Tanya Giotto._

_"Andai saja aku tidak memaksanya. Semua ini salahku." Ucap G sembari menghapus air matanya dan berwajah madesu._

_"Ini juga salah ore-sama, seharusnya ore-sama tidak perlu memberitahukan tentang dokter gigi itu." Ucap Lampo masih terisak._

_"Hn. Carnivore yang malang." Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Alaude walaupun begitu wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan._

_"Nufufufufu..begitu singkatnya waktu untuk Primo." Ucap Daemon, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kecuali kekecewaan dan kesedihan._

_"Semoga jiwanya tenang disisinya." Ucap Knuckle_

_"Uhh, guys apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Giotto, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab dan akhirnya dia maju kedepan dan menatap batu nisan yang berada didepannya. Dengan namanya yang terpampang jelas._

**_R.I.P  
VONGOLA PRIMO  
GIOTTO  
Mati karena kesalahan alat didokter gigi._**

_Giotto Dream Land~_

Giotto langsung membuka matanya dan menatap horror kedepan.

"Nah, Giotto silahkan kumur." Ucap sang dokter dan Giotto perlahan mengangguk dan kumur dengan tangan bergetar.

_"Apa-apaan tadi?! Apakah itu pertanda?! Apakah aku akan mati! Tidaaaakkk!" _Batin Giotto masih terguncang "D-dok, kapan selesainya?" Tanya Giotto.

"Oh, ini sudah selesai, tinggal ditambal kok." Ucap sang dokter tersenyum, Giotto balas dengan senyum madesunya "Kenapa senyum kayak gitu, ngak sakit kan?" Tanya sang dokter mempersiapkan alatnya.

"Iya, ngak sakit dok." Ucap Giotto _"Secara fisik enggak, secara batin...parah banget!"_

"Tenang saja, ini rasanya ngak sakit kok. Malah bentar banget lagi." Ucap dokter dan menambal gigi Giotto, tidak lama kemudian dokter tersebut tersenyum "Nah, nanti satu minggu kemudian datang lagi ya, buat perawatan, kalau ngak bisa parah. Dan jangan dikenakkan air atau makan dulu selama satu jam." Ucap sang dokter dan Giotto mengangguk lalu keluar dari sana.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya G yang duduk dengan benjol dikepalanya dan Lampo dengan lingkaran mata berwarna ungu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Giotto.

"Tch, saat aku sedang merokok tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan meninju kepalaku lalu bilang merokok diluar." Gerutu G.

"Ore-sama yang tampan ini, dipukul olehnya karena mentertawakannya." Ucap Lampo menggerutu "Selain itu bagaimana prosesnya Giotto, ngak sakitkan?" Tanya Lampo dan Giotto mengangguk.

"Secara fisik ngak." Ucap Giotto "Tapi...secara batin, parah banget." Ucap Giotto dan G hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku bosnya.

"Tidak mungkin separah itu." Ucap G.

"Kau tidak merasakannya G." Ucap Giotto "Lain kali, tolong siapkan mentalku sebelum membawaku kedokter gigi lagi minggu depan." Ucap Giotto dan G hanya terkekeh pelan.

_**/**_

**6 Bulan Kemudian.**

Semuanya nampak berkumpul dimeja makan dan makan bersama. Tiba-tiba saja G berhenti makan dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan G?" Tanya Giotto dan yang lainnya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau "Aku akan memeriksanya." Ucap Giotto dan pergi kekamar G "G. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Perberigirrlhha." Jawab G.

"Hu? Kau ngomong apa G?" Tanya Giotto.

"Aku bilang pergilah." Ucap G.

"Memangnya kamu kenapa?" Tanya Giotto.

"Giotto! Aku ngak mau diganggu! Pergi!" Ucap G. Giotto hanya menatap heran dengan tingkah laku G. Akhirnya sebuah pikiran muncul dikepala Giotto.

"G. Kau sakit gigi ya." Ucap Giotto sembari menyerigai _"Khuahaha, waktunya giliranmu G!" _Batin Giotto "Nanti kuantar kedokter gigi ya."

**_THE END_**

**Silver **: Nyaa~ akhirnya Silver bisa publish desu~. Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Bagus ngak? Sorry ya kalau humornya ngak kerasa. Ide ini Silver dapat waktu Silver lagi didokter gigi, tiba-tiba saja proses dan juga kegilaan pikiran Silver selama disana membuahkan ide seperti ini. Mohon direview ya!


End file.
